la devastacion
by Eli shane 2000
Summary: bueno este es mi segundo fic asi que disfrutenlo, Perdón por no haber escrito antes les explico al final, quiero mandar un saludo a mis 3 escritoras favoritas crixar,karem y elixie fan sus historias me encantan un saludo de parte de eli shane 2000 y un saludo desde Colombia ;);)
1. Chapter 1

La devastación

Perdón por no haber escrito antes les explico al final

La banda de shane estaban en el refugio durmiendo (especialmente pronto XD) Eli se estaba levantando pero se quedo pensando en que iban a hacer hoy, no se le ocurrió nada así que se ducho y se cambio, bajo y se encontró con alguien muy importante para él en el camino

Eli-buenos días Trixie

Trixie-buenos…aaaaahhhh…días Eli-dijo Trixie bostezando

Eli-te vez cansada Trix dormiste ¿algo?-dijo Eli preocupado

Trixie-creo…tal vez…no lo sé-dijo Trixie cerrando los ojos

Eli-eso me asegura que no-antes de que Trixie pudiera responderle se quedo dormida.

Entonces Eli cargo a Trixie en sus brazos y la subió a su habitación la dejo en la cama y salió de la habitación, al salir se encontró con alguien.

Kord-buenos días Eli, que hacías en la habitación de Trixie-dijo Kord con una sonrisa picara y algo malpensada

Eli-KORD ZANE ERES UN MALPENSADO!-dijo Eli enojado y algo sonrojado

Pronto-que es todo ese ruido, quien se atreve a despertar al magnífico Pronto de sus maravillosos sueños-dijo Pronto alabándose a sí mismo como siempre

Eli-no es nada Pronto solo que Kord dijo una broma de mal gusto-dijo Eli

Ya ignorando todo lo pasado anteriormente la banda excepto Trixie comieron la exquisita comida de Pronto (Trixie se salvo XD) pasaron unas horas y Trixie se levanto

Trixie-buenos días chicos-dijo Trixie

Todos-buenos días-dijeron aburridos

Trixie-saben anoche no dormí porque estaba buscando algo-dijo Trixie

Eli-y que era Trix-dijo algo curioso

Trixie-era….

Lamento dejarlos en suspenso pero bueno ya que y porque no había subido fic por dos razones:

1. mi computadora se averió

2. ya entre a clases y ya me dejaron como 4. 500 tareas

Espero que lo disfruten ya viene la segunda parte ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaa como lo había prometido hoy actualizaré mi fic así que disfrútenlo se los dice eli shane 2000 un novato en fan fiction

Trixie-era una caverna que nadie a recorrido jamás y dicen que hay babosas desconocidas y muy poderosas

ENSERIO!-dijo la banda emocionada

Trixie-si así es-dijo Trixie

Kord-y que estamos esperando-dijo Kord

Pronto-por supuesto que el gran Pronto los guiara hacia esa caverna, eemmmmm… Trixie donde dices que queda la caverna (Pronto como siempre tan perdido XD)

Trixie-hacia el norte Pronto

Pronto-gracias Trixie

Montaron las mecas y se dirigieron hacia la caverna desconocida, llegaron y desmontaron las mecas y empezaron a buscar babosas

Eli-tenemos que empezar a buscar babosas

Kord-y como piensas que lo hagamos Eli

Eli-muy fácil Kord nos separaremos

Trixie-buena idea

Entonces la banda se separo y empezaron a buscar babosas cada uno por su lado, ninguno encontró una (especialmente Pronto XD) hasta que Trixie le llego la suerte de encontrar una

Trixie-vaya las babosas de por acá sí que son extrañas (eran todas las babosas color arcoíris) –dijo cogiendo la babosa quien cuando Trixie la agarro empezó a chillar de repente y llamo al resto de la banda para que la vieran, cuando llego el resto de la banda la babosa empezó a chillar y de repente aparecieron millones de babosas iguales a la que Trixie tenía en su mano luego estas babosas se empezaron a lanzar y transformar automáticamente, la banda salió corriendo al ver esto pero había un pequeño problema Trixie todavía tenía a la babosa en su mano la cual se transformo y se la llevo, Elí siguió a la babosa Kord trato de detenerlo

Kord-que estás haciendo Elí!-dijo Kord gritando

Eli-salvare a Trixie no dejare que se la lleve esa babosa-dijo Eli muy preocupado siguiendo a la babosa

Kord y Pronto-Eli no lo hagas

Eli-tengo que hacerlo….

Kord y Pronto lograron salir a salvo de la caverna mientras que no se sabía nada sobre Eli ni Trixie

Dentro de la caverna…..

Eli seguía persiguiendo a la babosa mientras Trixie luchaba por escapar en medio del derrumbe de la caverna, mientras que Eli se trataba de acercar lo más que podía para liberar Trixie, llego el momento Eli se pudo acercar y rescatar a Trixie

Eli-estas bien-dijo Eli preocupado

Trixie-si solo un poco herida-dijo Trixie con dolor

Eli-puedes caminar-le pregunto Eli

Trixie lo intento pero se cayó al suelo lastimándose más, Elí la levanto y la monto a su espalda, Trixie se sonrojo por la posición en la que estaba, por suerte Eli no se dio cuenta ya que no se podía desconcentrar ya que se les iba a caer encima la caverna

Trixie-ELI CUIDADO!-le grito Trixie

Eli no se había percatado de las grandes rocas que les caían encima

AAAAAAAAAA! Eso fue lo último que se escucho en esa caverna

En medio del derrumbe….

Eli había despertado y se puso a buscar a Trixie cuando por fin la encuentra, se ve desatado por una devastación de tristeza e ira por todo su cuerpo ya que Trixie tenia la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de una gran roca, Elí la trato de mover y…..

Lamento dejarlos en suspenso pero si escribo todo no tendría nada que escribirles mañana pero bueeeeno que les pareció les gusto o no? saludos mañana les aviso si subo el ultimo capitulo saludos de parte de eli shane 2000

Preguntaaaaaa

1. donde viven y cuántos años tiene

2. les gusta hola soy Germán

Adiossssssssssssssss


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooooooolaaaaaa como prometí aquí está el capítulo final de mi fic la devastación así que disfrútenlo

SE LOS ORDENO, SE DONDE VIVEN, ñaaaaaaaaa pero enserio disfrútenlo

No pudo lograrlo Eli estaba tan triste y enfadado que de la rabia golpeo la roca con tanta fuerza que lo gro romperla, Eli se sorprendió cuando rompió la roca jamás se imagino que podría hacer quizás Kord pero no el, cuando movió las pequeñas rocas que quedaban encima de ella cuando las quito vio que Trixie le hacía falta el aire, así que flexiono el pecho de Trixie para que respirara, pero fue en vano ya que al hacer esta acción hizo que Trixie escupiera sangre, después de esto Eli dejo de hacerlo y se quito la camisa para limpiar a Trixie(ooooohhhhhhhh que caballeroso más que el caballero XD) la limpio con su camisa y luego en vez de hacer mas flexiones de pecho le dio respiración boca a boca(momento EliXie aunque sea de otra forma XD) luego se fijo que Trixie estaba despertando

Trixie-cof… cof… cof… Eli…. Que….que paso donde estamos-dijo Trixie confundida

Eli-Trixie estamos debajo del derrumbe tenemos que salir de aquí rápido-dijo Eli sonriendo por que la chica de sus sueños estaba bien

Trixie-está bien

Eli volvió a montar a Trixie a su espalda y salió corriendo de ahí, quitando las piedras que estaban ahí para poder salir, Eli vio una luz y empezó a quitar rocas, claro con el cuidado de no golpear a Trixie, Eli y Trixie lograron salir a salvo y afuera estaban Kord y Pronto

Kord y Pronto-Eli, Trixie se encuentran

Eli-si solo un poco lastimados-dijo Eli con dificultad

Trixie-si estamos bien creo-dijo Trixie cansada

Kord-y como salieron del derrumbe-dijo Kord con curiosidad

Trixie-no lo sé yo estaba desmayada-dijo Trixie sin saber nada

Eli-es una larga historia

Ffffffffffffffiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Les gusto el final, si a mí también bueno entonces saludos y reviews

Preguntaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

cuando entran al colegio(yo ya entre )

cuál es su verdadero nombre no el del usuario(el mío es Jorge)

quieren que haga un lemon es que todavía estoy indeciso me dicen en los comentarios

AAAAADDDDDIIIIIOOOOOSSSSS


End file.
